Junsoina Merodi
Appearance Junsoina Merodi wears a uniform that consists of a white long-sleeved blouse, a light blue vest with a matching pleated skirt, white stockings, white leg warmers with lavender accents, and brown penny loafers. She has long and unnaturally curly honey blonde hair, with a streak of dyed purple hair, lavender colored eyes, and fair skin. She stands at 5'5" and has a lithe figure. Personality She is Evil. If someone attempts to take her picture without permission she will strike an annoyed pose and cover her face while glaring. Afterwards she will gossip about them. If she happens to see a corpse or witness a murder, she will smile and run away, possibly winking at the killer. She does not fight back. She pretends to be a kind and altruistic person, even going out of her way to assist lowerclassmen with carrying books. However, she in fact only helps to raise her reputation and would rather be seeing everyone cry. She will gladly be a secret keeper for others, probably because she'll post it online under another account. She is very apathetic towards other people, finding them to be 'too sensitive' in her opinion. She is simply a famous acquaintance to many other students. She does receive hate and criticism online, which brought her into a depression when she first began her singing career. After a year or two of taking antidepressants and visiting a therapist, she grew from her depression. It had left an imprint on her though, making her want everyone to feel the same sadness she had. Routine Junsoina walks into Akademi at 6:50 AM. She arrives at her locker and changes shoes at 6:55 AM. At 7:00 AM, she'll sit in the cafeteria and gossip with other students. She'll leave for the Light Music club at 7:30 AM. Once it becomes 8:00 AM, she'll walk to class 2-2 and attend classes until 1:00 PM. She'll eat in the plaza until 1:25 PM, when she heads back to class. She'll attend classes from 1:30 PM to 3:30 PM. She will then attend club activities until 6:00 PM, when she heads home. Task Junsoina's task is to be her cameraman. Her last cover had gotten messed up and she needs to rerecord it at school. Once the task is completed, Junsoina will like the character slightly more and will agree to be their friend. Backstory Her family had taken a loan from the Ronshaku Loans. They were quickly exploited and soon went near-bankrupt. They were eventually able to fulfill the loan and stopped contacting the agency. The loan exploitation was part of the reason as to why she started her internet career. Relationships Musume Ronshaku *She holds a hidden loathing of Musume due to her father's agency causing the Merodi family near-bankruptcy. While they were able to regain enough money to continue living contently she still hates her and wishes her dead. Trivia *Her uncle is a certified therapist, he was the one who she confided in. *With the familial connection, she had a therapist for free. Category:Students Category:Females Category:Light Music (Club) Category:Class 2-1 Category:Normal OCs Category:OCs Category:Osenaria's OCs Category:Heterosexual Category:Evil